Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners *April 2011: Roads *May 2011: Ancy *June 2011: Omernoy *July 2011: Dave *August 2011: Charbel *September 2011: Brian *October 2011: Bink *November 2011: Redo *December 2011: Subzero *January 2012: Dan *February 2012: Jonathan *March 2012: Solo *April 2012: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May 2012: Cartoon ---- 6jackb Created by his mom and dad and nominated by himself. Hoping to win for his birthday month! For #I would've nominated many other users, too, but man, I gotta put my foot down when it comes to voting Jack. He's my best friend, (Probably ONE of the BEST) He never gets mad at you, and he always helps you out when you're bored, or sad. He's a REALLY awesome dude, one reason is for liking the Red Sox. :D He's a great co-writer, a great friend, and a great guy overall. I'm sorry guys, but Jack's my best friend, and he's the number one guy that I would vote first. Happy Early Birthday, man. :) DEREK J. WYATT. THE MAN THAT CHANGED BEN 10'S ANIMATION FOREVER, AND THE NUMBER ONE GUY ON MY TRACKING LIST. #You're overly awesome,Jack.Oh,I feel so useless!You're so kind,your shows are awesome!Aaaaaaah you'll surely win!' ' (Wall) 01:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) #Well, duh your my cousin. Also I kinda feel bad about punching you in the spot....... Jury Trigger (Wall - Blog - ) 01:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) #I know I'm running too, but anyone who can get 3 votes in a week is most likely going to win. Besides, your awesome and so are your shows. Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 09:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) #He is a nice caring guy who has awesome shows! I hope he is the weiner! ' ' (Wall) 20:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Please vote for me! FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 23:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Paperluigi ttyd Created by awesomeness and nominated by the nominated. For # Against # Comments *Third time running, hopefully I win this time. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 23:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sklei Created by UN and nominated by Sklei himself!. For # SHABAM! He's epic, epicer than Upchuck Norris. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 09:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :*Thanks dude but don't say things that are totally not true. UN is way epicer and he'll get mad if he finds out you said this. Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 11:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::*YOU DARE SAY HE IS EPICER THAN I AM!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED (takes Bike's epicness) It is I Upchuck Norris creator of all things :::*OH NO!!! HE TOOK YOUR AWESOMENESS. (gives Bike his awesomeness back without UN knowing) You're safe. Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 11:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::*NU, HE TOOK MA EPICNURSE AHHHH MAH GRAMER Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 11:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::*HE'LL NEVAH TAKE MEH AWESOMENESS Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Against # Comments *Please VOTE FOR MEH my friends. Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 02:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Tyran Created by Randos and nominated by Rex. For # Against # Comments *It's my birthday month... DINOSAURSSHALLRULEYOWORLD 20:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *But it's also Jack's, too :S DERECK J. WYATT. THE ONE WHO CHANGED BEN 10'S ANIMATION FOREVER, AND THE NUMBER ONE PERSON ON MY TRACKING LIST. **No one every asked me about my birthday. :( [[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User_blog:Lumin8|'Its just a fish :P']] - [[Pen 10|'Pen 10!']] 21:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Mark healien Created by (Markthealien) and nominated by (its creator). For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Ultimatehero Created by Batking30 and nominated by Awesome Betterhero. For #UH was one of the first users to welcome me to the wiki. He's a nice, creative guy. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided a spark that, left unattended, may grow User blog:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer Panem. 02:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others THE ULTIMATER KRIS Created by God The Maker and nominated by The One And Only. For # Against # Comments *Hey guys. I have dreamed of having the prestigious award. I have helped others to get this too. Just a few words. VOTE FOR TUK! THE ULTIMATER KRIS (Wall - Blog - ) 16:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Sci100 Created by Sci100 and nominated by Sci100. For #Even though I want to win so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so badly this guy deserves to win within awesome ideas turning them into understanding intresting plots that are Epik Sauce Sci100 is also a best friend to all. He got my vote. FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 01:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) #Sci is awesome. He is nice, he helps me with KOTS and he is amazing ALMOST as awesome as un (Almost because see my section). Face it kiddo. This signature is total nonstop awesomeness 11:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Guys.. I haven't been here as long as most of you guys. I've been here since March but I've made SO MANY FRIENDS. I don't think I have even 1 enemy. You guys are so nice, friendly, and cool. I made two amazing friends. Sklei and User: Live. Sklei made a great show, KOTS which helped me start KOAK with him, and Toon, he let me join Hean 10. He has let me give my ideas and make Hean 10 the show it should be. Please vote for me. Even if you HATE me... which I don't think anyone does, please vote. It would be an amazing honor. Even when I left for a while.... you guys gave me your wishes. When I came back... you all were so happy. So thank you for the support, I've mentioned you guys in KOAK'S newest episodes Gladiator and Solider. And you all are my friends. Category:Others RexTennyson Created by RT and nominated by RT. Hoping to win in my Birthday Month! For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Rob a.k.a Minecraft a.k.a Jumpstart Created by Rob and nominated by Sci. For #'Zondactyle' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) #Rob- it drowns me in sorrow to hear that you are not going to be on this wikia for 3 YEARS. You're my best friend and without you on this wiki, a part of my soul is broken. I need my best friend back. And don't worry, Rob. I'm working my butt off to get you back on to wikia. You were a great friend, a great co-writer, and a great user. I really hope you make it for featured User, Rob. It's the least I can do. We'll find a way to bring back Rob. We just need to figure out a plan. Against # Comments *Due to Ermac blackmailing Rob, then going to Brandon anyway, and having Rob forced into being an Anon, I think its only right that Rob becomes the Featured User. Yes, he was one already, but he deserves the second time. Because what happened was wrong. If you are reading this Ermac, after yesterday, I'm pretty sure that no one likes you anymore. And does who still do either don't know what happened or are just insane. In response to this, I'm taking down my own nomination. Vote for our friend. Vote for what is right. And I think.... June needs to be ROB MONTH. To other nominates, I ask .. no, I beg that you take down your nominations and ask those you have voted for you to vote for Rob. Please... for him. Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 13:40, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *I know people can be featured more than once, but Rob was featured two months ago. I don't think you should nominate him again yet. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 13:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *But after whats happened, he DERSEVES IT. And who know what Ab, I'm going to vote for him. He NEEDS to be Featured User. Anger and Hate and people putting comments like you are the last thing everyone needs. Lets just do this ONE TIME for our friend. Sci100 (Wall - Blog - ) 14:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others